Waiting On The Other Side
by Anka7995
Summary: My take on Fred's death and what was he thinking when he died. And what was the message for the one he loved the most. Yes, sadly, in this one Fred dies. Drabble.


_Written for the Disney Character Competition and prompt used is Bambi's Mother, write about a characters death that saddened you._

_**Summary: **__My take on Fred's death, sadly, yes, Fred dies. Drabble._

**Waiting On The Other Side**

George and I were sitting in the drawing room, cheering up Mom a little. She had been worried as hell when she heard about Harry, Hermione and Ron's Gringotts breakout. Suddenly Ginny came running towards us holding up a galleon.

'The galleon!' she said, 'From Neville, Harry is at Hogwarts!'

That was enough to scurry us all.

Mom said she needed to recruit Dad. Ginny, George and I stepped out till the apparition point and apparated directly in front of the Hog's Head.

'The apparition alarm is off," Ginny said, as the three of us waited for someone to step out.

'Harry's there," George said.

'So all forces must be there," I completed, effortlessly.

'This ain't King's Cross, got it?!" Aberforth said, in a form of greeting, 'Apparating every moment here!'

George and I smirked looking at each other, then turned to Aberforth, 'Got to fight, Abe'

Aberforth snorted at the nick name as I completed, 'can't leave all the fun for the three, can we?'

George and I grinned at each other, our expressions clearly saying, "Let's do this!"

'You two, take care of the secret passages' Kingsley ordered us.

Yeah! We were at last in the fight. It has been almost four years since we learnt Voldy was back. I don't fear the name anymore. He will die. He will die today. I can feel it.

And before we could blink, we were fighting.

Jinxing death eaters as though we were practicing in DA sessions. Obviously, Snape without fail had mentioned to "the Dark lord" about the seven secret passageways. Ha! One more down on the ground.

'Fred we need you there on the seventh floor' said Colin Creevey's voice.

I followed him to the seventh floor scanning the corridors.

'Hey I need to recruit the others. You go ahead.' He said as we reached the sixth floor and heard a blast from downstairs.

'Go on Colin. I'll manage here.' I said looking at the boy's serious face, 'Recruit Peeves; say to him Fred says half the favor is still left. He'll help you.' I added.

I went on the seventh floor and saw Percy (still the git) fighting with two death eaters. I went and joined him. In the fight, the hood of Percy's death eater fell. It was Thicknesse, the minister of magic. Now what was Perce going to do.

'Oh, hello minister' Perce said targeting Thicknesse with a neat jinx. 'how you doing?' he said as he fell on the ground. 'Did I mention I am resigning?'

Huh? Did I hear correctly. Percy the Big Head Boy was joking.

I turned to him grinning, 'Percy, you joking. You are actually joking! I have not heard you joking since you were five!"

I wanted to say, but then everything went dark and dust filled the air.

After the smoke cleared, I didn't know what had happened, suddenly everything felt empty and I looked at Percy as his eyes widened in shock.

I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione stand beside my limp form.

It came down crashing to me, I was dead, I couldn't be… Why can I still see them?

Where was George?

I left them behind, and my limp form, still laughing and smiling.

At least, I died happy.

But that was not the first thought in my mind, it was to see George… I found him in the Great Hall, fighting.

Something told me that my time was up, and I needed to leave the place, the mortal land, strange, I would never use words like that.

I begged for more time and somehow, I felt my wish being granted.

I floated, not walked towards my twin.

I knew he could feel me because as I reached beside him, he stopped walking.

'Fred,' he whispered.

'Don't worry, George,' I said, but he gave no indication that he could listen, 'Everything will be fine. I am dead but it doesn't matter. Fight till the end and then live a happy long life, the life the two of us were dreaming of. Now, don't make me all serious! I promise I will be watching you. Don't grieve my death. Live the life I didn't get to.'

I still didn't know if he could listen to me, but a single tear slipped from his eye. The war seemed to have ceased to exist, the two of us stuck in time, 'Georgie, keep diffusing the tension, don't let anyone get sad and please keep smiling. As I said, live the life I didn't get to, live it for me, George! Live a long happy life, I will be waiting for you on the other side…'

And then I was encompassed in a bright white light.

Green light and then Nothing….


End file.
